Skulduggery Pleasant X-Factor
by Iris Vhia
Summary: Just an idea that i got whilst watching X-Factor last night. Its Pretty much just the gang entering X-Factor and doing cool things I guess... Well hope u like.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very first chapter of my knew Skulduggery Pleasant fanfiction. I hope u guys like it and special thx to Telemancer who enspired me to start writing fanfiction. I hope u like it and plz give me any more ideas for upcoming chapters thx bye!**

**-Iris Vhia**

**Chapter 1**

"Are u guys ready?" asked Valkyrie Cain.

It took 30 days to persuade everyone to do this but they finally gave in and it was nerve racking actually being there. Yes THEY Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain, Fletcher Renn, Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke, Erskine Ravel, China Sorrows and the rest of the Dead Men were backstage of the X-Factor.

Valkyrie couldn't BELIEVE she actually got them to go. She had told them that everyone would think that it was fake and nothing was real, it was a huge risk to take and she knew it. She even had to take Skulduggery's hat off him and threaten to stand on it to make him come. She had planned the whole act out and even gotten China Sorrows to come.

They were up next. It was gonna be a winner act and Valkyrie knew it. Of course they knew nothing of the rules or any of the names of the judges but they wanted to give it a go, or Valkyrie threatened them to come, but whats the difference?

They were called up and the show began, it started off all well and good everyone introducing themselves so on. Then it was time begin the real act.

Skulduggery started off with coming up the front of the stage with the microphone in hand and said,"For this first act I will need a volunteer, will u m'lady mind coming up here?" he asked one of the judges(insert any of the names of judges u can think of cause i don't know any lol) once the judge had come up he started off by saying,"Would u believe me if I told u that i was over 400 hundred years old?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed the judge.(insert name here)

"well then,"said Skulduggery,"Lemme prove it to u. See this symbol on my neck here? I want you to press it please."

"…uhhh"

"come on don't be afraid I wont bite"

"…Ok" replied the judge pressing the symbol as soon as it was pressed everyone was in shock as his façade melted away revealing the true skeleton that he was. As this happened Tanith took her microphone and asked if she use the wall for a second and started climbing it while the Dead Men, including Valkyrie, were doing cool tricks of magic and fighting skills in the background with China,Ghastly,revealing his scars, and Skulduggery Doing a mighty show of magic at the front with China using her symbols to put a pale blue , glowing barrier around herself and Ghastly and Skulduggery in sink with each other showing off their elemental skills. Ravel and Fletcher were walking on fire and teleporting all around the room making people cry out in disbelief. It was quite an amazing show watching them all up their when suddenly all the lights went out and all anyone could see was Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly and Ravel holding fire their hands making cool patterns in the dark with circling the fire all around and then it was China's turn.

She lit up the whole room with white light coming from her stomach and then Tanith came in flipping off the roof, where no-one thought to find her, sword in hand landing perfectly in a one handed handstand on the tip of her sword, Fletcher teleporting no top of her. They came down as music started playing and the gang started singing to their themes songs (link here: watch?v=niawKPPnEyU special thanks to PotatoeonABike for the awesome theme songs).

They finished their performance with the elementals flying in the air, the dead mean in awesome positions and everyone else was just doing their thing with Fletcher teleporting behind the judges and surprising.

Everyone was speechless, and thats when the judges started Talking.

**Sorry I know its not very good but I just randomly got that idea from watching Worlds got Talent and X-Factor last night lol cya soon bye!**

**-Iris Vhia**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! soz the last chapter wasn't very good but i hope that this one is better and hope that u like it. I probably wont be updating everyday because i am going to a lot of places; cousins; aunties; grandmas. Hope u like this chapter bye**

**-Iris Vhia**

One of the judges had fainted, whilst the 2 others just ran screaming from building until only 1 judge sat there looking very professional like.

"Tada?" said Valkyrie

The judge just sat shaking his head looking at the group,"I think that that was just a bunch of bullpoop."

Everyone stood there gawking for what seemed like ages.

'Excuse me?" asked Skulduggery.

"I said that all those tricks were just stupid little tricks and nothing more and u deserve no place in this show."

"Now that's just MEAN!" exclaimed Valkyrie starting to walk up to him when Skulduggery pulled her back and held her there even when she was still talking.

"For your information mister that was real magic and if u don't believe me why don't you come up here so I can teach you a little lesson called RESPECT!" exclaimed Valkyrie. Tannish came up next to her and covered her mouth saying thank you to the judges judgement and sorry for her dear friend Valkyrie here. Everyone started going off stage and helping pull Valkyrie off stage until Skulduggery just gave up and used wind power to pull her off and out of the building.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING IN THERE?!" shouted Skulduggery,"YOU COULD'VE BLOWN OUR COVER OF BEING REAL SORCERERS VALKYRIE!"

"I'm sorry, but you heard what he said! No judge should ever be that mean! It's not right!"

Tanith came up and said,"GUYS SHUT UP! Incase you didn't know there are cameras watching US! Now your BOTH gonna blow our cover. We can talk about this later, but for now just shut it!"

Immediately they both both shut it and walked back to the Bently and Ghastly's van. All the while Ghastly shaking his head.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I certainly _not _in _that._" China said pointing to Ghastly's van.

"OK, then I hope you like walking home," Ghastly said quite offended."It's ok van, there's nothing wrong with you." he said whilst batting the side of his van.

"Well,"Skulduggery said,"Last one to the Sanctuary is a rotten egg!"

And with that said he jumped into the Bently and drove at high speed towards the Sanctuary. If Skulduggery was driving Valkyrie would be terrified right then.

"Now I don't know what you guys did but it certainly wasn't me who made the judge say those things., because ME, who is amazing at everything, was the best one there and I could tell everyone was amazed by me and me only, so next time you want to enter something make sure you enter me and me only ;)"

**Thx for reading plz R&amp;R and yeah so hope you like more coming soon. bye!**

**-Iris Vhia**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! thank u soon much for the views and for following and everything I really hope that you guys like the chapter thats coming up BYE!**

**-Iris Vhia**

**Chapter 3**

As Skulduggery arrived at the Sanctuary and went to park, he abruptly stopped making Valkyrie fly forward in her seat and making her very angry. "What the heck did you do that for?"

"Someone's in my spot," replied was another Bently parked in Skulduggery's spot. Skulduggery looked as if he was about to cry, if skeletons could look like that.

"Well than park in a different spot!"

"But this is my spot."

"But I don't care."

"But I always park in this spot."

"But I wanna go inside and actually get to the Sanctuary before someone dies."

"But I can't park in a different spot."

"But why not?"

"But-"

"DON'T start another sentence with BUT," Valkyrie almost screamed.

"But why?" asked Skulduggery. He was treading on thin ice.

"GRRRRR!" screamed Valkyrie, getting out of the car and angrily walking to the Sanctuary while Skulduggery still fussed about where to park.

When she arrived everyone just stared at her until someone shouted at the top of their lounges,"IMPOSTER! GET HER!"

Everything happened at once, there were other shouts and people started rushing at her and then a man with shackles came up behind her and shackled her wrists together. In that moment, she could feel all of the magic drain out of her. It was the most horrible feeling, not being able to use magic, like an itch you couldn't scratch.

They took her to prison cell and left her there shackled, all the while she struggling and attempting to convince them that she was Valkyrie Cain, the great Sanctuary detective since the age of 12.

Then she remembered something, Skulduggery was still out there.

She quickly grabbed her spare phone from its hiding place and texted Skulduggery saying that he should get away from the Sanctuary as fast as he can right now. He replied 10 minutes l8r, calling her and alerting the guard that she had a phone. The guard came in and took the phone and started patting her down for any extra hidden things to help her escape. "Cheeky little brat," the guard muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Valkyrie,"Incase you didn't know I am Valkyrie Cain, the great Sanctuary detective and you're soon gonna die for what you just you'll see!" she said calling after the guard that was walking out of the cell shaking his head at her.

**Hey guys hoped you like that chapter plz review to give me more ideas for the next chapters coming up thx bye!Soz that this chapter is a bit squishy sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I would just like to thank Telemancer for all their support and reviews that they have given me. I hope you guys like this next chapter, this chapter is based around donuts…-_-. Anyway hope you like it bye!**

**-Iris Vhia**

**Chapter 4**

As Skulduggery drove off out of Roarhaven, he wondered why Valkyrie had told him to go he quickly dialled her spare phones number, the number she used to text him, and waited for her to pick up. When she didn't pick up after the 7th ring he turned the Bently around and went to a Krispy Kreme donut shop to get some donuts. Then he went straight to the Sanctuary after that looking for Valkyrie.

He was escorted through halls he had never been down before.

"Where are you taking me? I am only here to see Valkyrie," asked Skulduggery Pleasant.

"I am taking you too Detective Cain, Mr Pleasant. Now shut it."

"That is no way to talk to a Sanctuary Detective," exclaimed Skulduggery.

"Oh, didn't you hear? Of course you didn't hear silly me you dont have ears. Anyway you were fired, you are no longer a Sanctuary Detective," replied the escorter.**(if thats a real word)**

"WHAT?!" Skulduggery almost shouted.

"VOICE DOWN!"

"Excuse me but when, may i ask, was I fired?"

"Oh come on Skulduggery your really not that forgetful are you?Oh my gosh you are! What did Ghastly do to you when you were in there?"

"What? Ghastly didn't do anything to me I havent even seen him yet! Can someone please tell me whats going on, PLEASE!"

"Voice Down! I do not want to have to tell you again."

"Sorry, may I ask if you have any footage or me getting fired? I would like to see it please."

"No you are no longer Authorised to do anything without Elder permission anymore."

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Skulduggery falling to his knees in an over exaggerated position.

"VOICE DOWN!"

_Meanwhile in the prison cell…_

"Let me out I am a Sanctuary Detective and do _not_ deserve to be treated this way!" Valkyrie was screaming."I will get out and you know it so just make it easier for me and LET ME OUT!"

"Screaming like that, young lady, will get you no where," replied the guard.

"AHHHHH SCREAM SCREAM SCREAM AHHHHH!" yelled Valkyrie and her smart mouth.

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! Make sure to R&amp;R and give me more ideas plz for upcoming chapters. I will updating whenever I can. And I really appreciate the reviews guys THANK YOU BYE!**

**-Iris Vhia**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEEEY GUYSSSS! I would like to thank the people or person that reviewed Telemancer (avis) sooooooo much for reviewing so this next chapter is just for you, HOPE U LIKE!**

**Everyone else REVIEW OR ELSE -_- … never mind just please review I would just absolutely LOVE to hear your ideas and if you have made it this far since it really isn't about X-Factor this far CONGRATULATIONS! YOU JUST WON MY GRATITUDE AND RESPECT!**

**Anyway plz review it would help this fan fiction a lot to be better soon yeah… well BYE FOR NOW**

**-Iris Vhia**

**"**Where are you leading me? I demand to know!" almost yelled and angry Skulduggery.

"I told you already, you have no right to know, no more than that imposter pretending to be Valkyrie does, may i add."

"You are making me VERY angry."

"I can see that, but it doesn't bother me one bit."

"Well then what will? I mean we've been walking for 3 _hours_ now when will we get to Valkyrie? Wait what did you say earlier?"

"That you getting angry doesn't bother me?"

"No before that," god was Skulduggery getting frustrated.

"That you have no right to know why we are taking this way to see Valkyrie?" replied a confused escorter person thingy.

"NO, _after_ that," he was ready to punch this lady in da FACE!

"Ohhh…" said the lady, FINALLY understanding,"Yeah there was an imposter in here pretending to be Valkyrie Cain about 15 minutes before you arrived here. Stupid people thinking they can get passed us. I mean _come on_ she didn't even have someone with her to even slightly resemble you, i mean since when does Valkyrie come here without you?"

"Uhhhh… may i ask where Valkyrie is? Since you are supposed to be taking me to her?"

"Oh I am? Oh yes I totally forgot that… wait where were we going anyway? I think i remember seeing that pot plant a few minutes ago."

"YOU WERE TAKING US IN CIRCLES?" cried Skulduggery, his voice getting deeper and louder with every word starting to really scare the lady.

"Oopsies?" she tried.

"Oopsies aint gonna cut it LADY! I have been absent mindedly FOLLOWING you around theses corridors in circles for the PAST 3 HOURS?!"

"Uh yes that would be correct."

"GRRRRRRR!"

_"_OK OK! We can go to Valkyrie now." And with that she lead him to the gaol where they keep prisoners that are really bad?**DUNNO WHAT TO SAY HERE GUYS SO YEAH SOZ**

The lady escorted Skulduggery too one of the cells.

"What are we doing here?" Skulduggery asked.

"To put you in it," replied the lady escorting him.

"Oh ok….WAIT WHAT?"

And with that the lady pushed Skulduggery into the cel saying,"NO IMPOSTER CAN GET PASSED ME B&amp;%*#$!"

Skulduggery just sat there stunned, too stunned to realise who was behind him until it was too late.

**OK GUYS hoped you like this chapter I have had an idea going around in my head… but yeah i will try to get it back on track to X-Factor and ik how BTW ik= i know lol soz a lot of ppl dont know that yeah.. so any way BYE PLZ REVIEW and can someone plz tell me what R&amp;R means? Ik I've said it before but i still dunno what the heck it means soz. anyway thx for making it this far PROMISE the next chappy will get somewhere and thank u to my friend grace AKA tootsie tootsie who I made and watched her on skype, like a hawk I may add, for reviewing! thank u and BYEE FOR NOW!Soz that the chapters so long too SORRY!**

**-Iris Vhia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys really hoped you liked the last chapter sorry that it was so short I really hope you guys made it this far because this is my first fan fiction like ever and I want to thank everyone who have made it this far and everyone who have favourited followed, and of course reviewed. Now after this chapter, I will not be updating another one chapter unless I get reviews for more ideas because frankly I have run out…-_- Anyway thank you so much for making it this far and you know even coming across me and yeah so on blah blah blah all that other crap. Hope you like this next chapter so yeah BYE!**

**-Iris Vhia**

**Chapter 6**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Valkyrie screamed, running up behind him and jumping on him."Why did you come back? I thought I told you to get away from the Sanctuary as fast as possible?!"

"Uh yes well….PLEASE DONT BE MAD AT ME!"

"Oh my gosh," Valkyrie said trying to keep calm, whilst still sitting on top of him."well since you're here can you please at least _try_ to get these shackles off me?"

"Nope," Skulduggery replied popping the 'P'.

"WHY NOT?" asked Valkyrie, clearly annoyed.

"Because I'm pretty sure you will do more damage to me than if I kept them on you," was Skulduggery's reply.

"Well that's where you are wrong Mr Pleasant," Valkyrie said kicking Skulduggery until his finger fell off.

"OW OW OW OW STOP IT FINE FINE FINE I'LL GET IT OFF JUST STOP IT NOW!"

"Good," was all Valkyrie replied with.

Once the shackles were off they started making a plan on escaping. Once there plan was finished, it was time to put it in action. Skulduggery was first to make a move. He started shouting at the guard to let him out that there were more than one person in the cell that he was in. The guard replied with,"Make sure the girl is still shackled, cause if she not you're gonna be in big trouble mister."

Skulduggery looked over his shoulder then said,"Yeah she's still shackled just lemme out already, I'm sick and tired of her stupid smart mouth and her freakin hair already!"

Valkyrie followed the plan and pretended to look offended and they started arguing over her, but the guard had had enough."ENOUGH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "just SHUT IT!"

The stopped dead and turned around to face the guard. The guard grabbed Valkyrie and started moving her to the next cell, this wasn't apart of the plan, he was supposed to grab Skulduggery. _Well, _thought Skulduggery_ time for plan B then._ Before the cell door shut he put his foot in the way and made his escape leaving Valkyrie behind. Then he came back remembering that there _was_ a Valkyrie to leave behind, and he wasn't gonna do that.

He ran back to guard and took him out pretty easily with a couple of kicks and a few punches to the head. He was out cold and Valkyrie and Skulduggery were running to the security room to check the footage of the supposedly 'real' Skulduggery and Valkyrie, but what they found was no where NEAR what they thought they would. It made Valkyrie feel sick to her stomach.

**Ok yeah not a very good chappy but at least I got somewhere right?…No? ok nvm. Anyway plz review and yeah hope you do and gimme more ideas and most likely get a shoutout in my next chapter and yeah thx to my friend Grace and to Telemancer who have so far reviewed and to anyone else who have reviewed and I just haven't seen it yet. Remember R&amp;R (still dunno what it means but yeah who cares?) Oh and shoutout to one of my closest friends Josh Fomison for whatever i dunno I just wanted to do that anyway thank you all for reading my I just realised how short my chapters are becoming sorry for the short chappies i really am but thx for reading my Fan fiction BYE FOR NOW!**

**-Iris Vhia**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYSSSS! Thx soo much for the brilliant IDEAS you guys have given me but I kinda went with my own one so sorry to all of you m8s that havent had there idea in this story yet but i promise that I will write more stories including your amazing ideas and give you credit at the end. So anyway THX SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO much to Telemancer for the brilliant ideas and THX SOOOO much to niriskary i absolutely LOVE your books and thx for all the support and you guys have been a great help unlike my friend Grace who cant even be bothered to read my story and just comments whatever on them any back to the book.. story thingy uk what i mean.**

**-Iris Vhia**

**Chapter 7**

All the images just kept flashing through Valkyrie's mind. THEY JUST WOULD NOT STOP! Oh god what she would give to get all those horrible, nasty films and pictures out of her mind. They were out of the Sanctuary now, and at Skulduggery's house, but she couldn't help it she felt sick and ended up vomiting all over Skulduggery's exquisite suit and into to his hat a little while afterwards. At least now she knew why the Sanctuary thought she was an imposter, like WHO WOULDNT after what they had just seen?**Rhetorical question don't answer or else suffer the consequences of a girls skeleton in my aunties room which may or not may not be alive…** While Skulduggery went to go and clean up she was in her room in Skulduggery's house. She was just getting into her bed when a thought struck her_ how do skeletons get clean? I mean he can't have showers that would hurt him and he didn't even have a bathroom when I first saw his house…hmmm…_ she started laughing at the thought of a skeleton in a bathroom doing what other _normal_ men do. She had to call Tanith ASAP. She picked up the phone and started dialling her number when Skulduggery walked into the room, a nice new outfit on with a yellow suit and a blue tie, with a matching blue hat. 'Whatcha doing?"

"Calling Tanith, oh and stop with the slang, it really doesn't suit you."

"Oh Ok, I thoght it suited me rather well but ok since you are practically on your knees begging me to stop I will," he replied with a rather smug expression.

"Shhh. The phones ringing," Valkyrie shushed Skuldugery out of the room.

Tanith picked up after the 5th ring which was a relief.

"Hello?" Tanith asked into the phone.

"Hey Tanith! I really need to talk to you I-"

"Valkyrie?" Tanith sounded as if she was about to cry,"NO it can't be it just can't. Just your mind playing tricks Tanith, Valkyrie's gone." You could hear Tanith muttering that over and over again and beginning to cry quietly on the other end.

Valkyrie quickly shut the phone, hanging up on her dear friend, realising what she had just done. Everyone thought that Valkyrie was dead. That she was ripped apart by a remnant and Skulduggery's magic drained from him from an intruder. Little did they know that that wasn't the real Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain.

She had taken a video of Skulduggery getting fired from the Sanctuary on her phone to laugh at later on so she thought it would be a good idea to watch it now and try to chee herself up.

She took out her phone again and watched at how the Grand Mage accused the 'fake' Skulduggery that the mortals knew about there existence because he had shouted at Valkyrie in front of all of those cameras. How he got really mad almost making the mistake of showing that he wasn't the real Skulduggery. She stopped the film before she saw Skulduggery's magic get drained from him and started to play the part when he got fired again when Skulduggery walked in.

"Hey what are you watching?" he asked a more cheerful Valkyrie.

Valkyrie showed him the phone and heard him groan,"When are you gonna stop watching that?" he asked her, he regretted showing her the security camera video for more than one reason but ESPECIALLY for this one. He had a reputation to hold here, he can't have mindless girls going around making videos of him getting fired and showing everyone now could he?

He walked out of the room with a sad energy and started making his way to the Bently.

"Where you going?" asked Valkyrie, following not close behind.

"For a drive," the skeleton replied.

"Where to?"

"None of your business," came the skeletons smooth velvety voice.

"What do you mean?" asked an extremely confused Valkyrie.

"I said, none of your business," this time Skulduggery's reply wasn't with his velvety voice at all, it was with a rough, dark voice.

"You're not Skulduggery! So he really was drained of all his magic! That was the real Skulduggery who died!" cried Valkyrie, suddenly feeling tears spring to her eyes.

"Took ya' long enough."

**OK so how did ya like that chapter m8s? Pretty good wasn't it? I for one thought it was my best yet. Ok so I didn't use anyone else ideas but I used the remnant from Telemancer's GREAT idea. So thank you very much, even though I didn't use it the way you wanted me to Telemancer, for that I am sorry, But I hope you guys like this Chapter equally well and thanks again for all your reviews and encouragement. You guys have inspired me to keep going so thank you for that. Hope you guys absolutely LOVED this chappy because, you gotta agree with me, IT WAS THE BEST CHAPTER IN THE WORLD.**

**BYE! Love**

**-Iris Vhia**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYSSSS SO EITHER IN OOPS CAPS so either in this chapter or the next theres gonna be some drinking if you know what I mean this idea came out of no where when I was shopping for fabric to male clothes out of anyway I will be changing the classification and I will probe be putting like a little warning whens there gonna be some BUT REMEMBER no underage drinking allowed its against the law so do it. (Says that in really fast commercial voice) Anyway ON TO THE STORY !**

**BYe**

**-Iris Vhia**

**Chapter 8**

Valkyrie stood there shocked, no stunned, the real Skulduggery was gone, she had seen the real Skulduggery get pulled apart, get all his magic drained out of him. It wasn't right. It couldn't be true. But if it wasn't where was the real Skulduggery?

"I know what you might be thinking," said the imposter Skulduggery," It cant be true where is the real Skulduggery? Well, he was the one whose magic got drained from him, he was the one you watched die on a computer screen, and you thought that it was fake, that it wasn't real. Now what kinda' friend is that? I wonder what Skulduggery would be saying right now if he was here. Oh yeah, thats right HE'S NOT!" Yelled the imposter. "AND HE'S NOT COMING BACK THIS TIME!"

**Ok theres now alcohol involved in this SO DONT READ ANY FURTHER IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 12 !**

Valkyrie ran upstairs crying, finally able to move, trying to figure out what was going on. She didn't know what she was doing so she grabbed her coat, and a bottle of white wine on her way out the door. She ran out the door and all the way to Ghastly's tailer shop.

When she got there she rang the doorbell and sat down waiting, opening the bottle of wine and and starting to drink it.

It was Tanith who opened the door, and almost fainted when she saw Valkyrie. She called Ghastly as Valkyrie just sat there staring into the pouring rain, still drinking the wine.

"Oh Valkyrie," Ghastly said pulling her up and inside, grabbing the half full bottle of wine off of his friend. "We thought you were dead! So it really was you who called Tanith then wasn't it?"

All Valkyrie could do was nod as she sat down on the floor.

"But, the Sanctuary said that you got killed, ripped apart by a remnant!" Tanith exclaimed, finally finding her voice.

Valkyrie shook her head and reached for the bottle of wine again.

Ghastly stood back and went to go hide it in the back room.

When Ghastly came back he asked,"Valkyrie, what do you think you are doing with a bottle of wine at the age of 17?"

Valkyrie started crying and mumbled,"Skulduggery's gone."

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear that," was Ghastly's reply.

Valkyrie stood up and looked Ghastly in the eye and said,"Skulduggery's gone." and walked out of the room in search for more alcohol.

She found a beer in the fridge and opened it, starting to drink it when Tanith came in and took it off of her.

"Oi, that's mine," Valkyrie told Tanith.

"I know that Skulduggery being gone is really hard on you and everything Val, but you cant start losing yourself to alcohol."

" .CARE!" Valkyrie screamed at her taking the bottle back and drinking half of it. She stumbled back into the living room where Ghastly was in the same position he was when she had left him.

"Hey are you a statue or something? You're very still," came Valkyrie's voice from the doorway.

"He's really gone?" asked Ghastly.

"Did you not just hear me before? I said he got pulled apart, all his magic drained out of him."

"No you didn't say that before, you said he was gone."

"Oh, well I meant that," she said almost finishing her beer bottle, when Fletcher came stumbling in with the other Dead Men.

They all saw Ghastly's stunned unmoving face and then looked around to see Valkyrie sitting on the floor, drinking beer.

Fletcher came over and took the beer off of Valkyrie saying,"I think you've had enough of that, thank you very much."

Valkyrie just groaned and lied down on the floor.

"What's happening?" asked Anton, hating to see Valkyrie like this, while Ravel just walked out of the room, not wanting to see Valkyrie like this.

"Skulduggery's gone," was all Ghastly said, as Tanith came back in pushing Ravel in with her.

As soon as Tanith saw Valkyrie she went over to her and knelt down beside her saying it was going to be OK.

"I dont feel good," Valkyrie said to Tanith.

"OK, Ok, come with me," Tanith replied, pulling Valkyrie up and leading her to the bathroom.

As Tanith lead Valkyrie down the hall and to the bathroom she was trying to calm Valkyrie down and saying that it was going to be OK.

Halfway to the bathroom, Valkyrie shook her head and vomited all over Tanith and herself.

Tanith called for help and everyone came out of the living room to help Valkyrie and Tanith, as Valkyrie fell to the floor.

"Ok, up you get," said Dexter pulling Valkyrie up and leading her the rest of the way to the bathroom. When she got there Valkyrie threw up into the toilet, shaking her head.

5 minutes later, Fletcher teleported in handing Dexter some pills for Valkyrie, saying that it will help with the vomiting.

Valkyrie started crying as Saracan Rue came in and started rubbing Valkyrie's back."It's gonna be ok Valkyrie. It's all gonna be ok," he reassured, even though he knew it wasn't.

**Ok so yeah I just really wanted to do a chapter like that. Sorry if people didn't like it because of the turn that it took, but yeah, for me writing it I was really excited as to what i was gonna write next in the chapter and in the story. See I don't really plan what I'm gonna write, i have an idea and I somehow fit it in the story that I'm gonna be writing. So sorry about that but i still hope you enjoyed IT! BYE!**

**-Iris Vhia**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Iris Vhia**

**Ok so Hope you guys liked the last chapter, Plz tell me if I made any mistakes or anything like that. Plz R&amp;R, i would REALLY appreciate it of you if you would, oh and REMEMBER this is now rated T and NO UNDERAGE DRINKING I just made Valkyrie do it because I wanted to get that kind of realistic effect that most teenagers or people get when someone close to them dies. SO ON WITH THE STORY fan fiction thingy nvm just on with it!**

**Bye**

**-Iris Vhia**

**Chapter 9**

Valkyrie came out of the bathroom with new clean clothes on, and went straight to the couch lying down on it, wishing her life was over. She couldn't be bothered to look up when someone entered the room.

"Are you ok Val?" came Dexter Vex's voice.

Valkyrie just groaned and lay on her other side, now facing the couch.

"Come on, you need some fresh air, and something to take your mind off of Skulduggery."

Valkyrie silently sobbed as she heard his name. Dexter came over helped Valkyrie, saw her face, and pulled her into a tight loving hug, saying it was going to all be Ok. She just cried more into his shirt.

"No it's not, and you know it. You all know it," came Valkyrie's voice as the rest of the Dead Men and Tanith walked in.

"Shhh. Valkyrie, it's going to be ok, we'll find something to bring him back don't you worry ok?" came Tanith's voice.

Valkyrie looked up at her friend and started walking to the door. Ghastly began to protest and tried to pull her back, but she just ran for the door without looking back.

She ran and ran, not looking back, and not caring where she went. When she finally ended up at Skulduggery's doorstep, and out of breath, she remembered something, the fake Skulduggery. She opened the unlocked door and hurried up the stairs and into one of the lounge rooms, spotting the imposter immediately.

"You," she said.

He looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, and stared at her. He put on a skeletal grin.

"You came back," came his reply.

"YOU!" she shouted at him, coming at him with a punch. He easily blocked it and came in with one of his own. Now _she _blocked it and went low with a swipe to the legs. He fell over, but got up quickly.

"STOP!" he shouted at the top of his lounges, making Valkyrie stop, halfway through a punch."I only agreed to pretend to be Skulduggery, to get close to you," he said the last part VERY quietly, so only Valkyrie could hear, and even then she had had strain to hear him.

"What?" came her reply.

"Valkyrie Cain, I-I I love you, ever since I laid eyes on you," and with that he kissed her, but it wasn't bone that touched her lips, it was another pair lips. The were cold and unwelcoming, and she knew _exactly_ who it was._ Caelan._

_"_Caelan?" asked Valkyrie, breaking the kiss.

"_Finally_, she gets it!" he said, as if talking to someone else in the room.

**_GUESS WHO'S BACK BACK BACK, BACK AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN, CALEANS BACK BACK BACK, TELL A FRIEND FRIEND FRIEND, GUESS WHO'S BACK GUESS WHO'S BACK GUESS WHO'S BAAAAAAAACK._**

**OK SO YEAH, hoped you guys liked this next chapter and PLZ R&amp;R i would REALLY appreciate it and yeah come on now sing this song with me!**

**_ GUESS WHO'S BACK BACK BACK, BACK AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN, CALEANS BACK BACK BACK, TELL A FRIEND FRIEND FRIEND, GUESS WHO'S BACK GUESS WHO'S BACK GUESS WHO'S BAAAAAAAACK._**

**_BYE_**

**_-Iris Vhia_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so hope you all liked my last chapter. And yeah all that stuff… so um Onwith the story i guess? oh right and HOLY NEW YEAR 600 VIEWS! and up to chapter ****_10!_**

**BYE**

**-Iris Vhia**

**Chapter 10**

Valkyrie backed out of the room, before getting to the door in attempt to run out of the house, little did she know Caelan was following behind her and caught her before she even _reached _the door.

"Oh Valkyrie, cant you see, we're meant to be together,"

Hmmmmm, Valkyrie considered this, I mean now that Skulduggery was gone, there really was no point to life really was there? Skulduggery _was_ her life, with all the adventures and everything, _he had said until the end_, she thought. She started crying again and Caelan came up to her and hugged just right, leading her down on the couch.

She got up and went to the kitchen, getting some more wine and sitting down next to Caelan, starting to drink it. Caelan took it from her asking," Are you sure your supposed to be having this at 17?" taking a sip from the glass.

"Eh, I just want it OK? it's just one glass."

"Fine," Caelan sighed and gave her the glass back.

"Thank you," Valkyrie said, and got up from the couch, finishing the glass.

"Where you going?" asked Caelan.

"Back to Ghastly's house, Caelan I know that you 'love' me and everything, but it's not right. I've got an idea to get Skulduggery back, and its a pretty damn good one too," and with that she went out the door, and headed for Ghastly's house.

**Ok so yeah pretty lame chapter and like EXTREMELY short but I have an AMAZING idea for the next chapter, I just really wanted to include Caelan in this story after reading so much about him lol. I have to admit it, even if i dont like Caelan, on his character card, he looks sexy as. JUST SAYING JUST SAYING! Plz dont be mad at me!**

**Bye **

**-Iris Vhia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SO yeah pretty like EXTREMELY lame chapter last time so gonna make it up to you peeps with an awesomely EPIC one this time, and thank you guys soon much for your support and admiration and for even just, you know, coming coming across my story. ANYWAY on to the fanfic and hope you guys all like this one, This chapter is dedicated to Skylair Hernandez for the really nice messages she's been sending me extremely supported and admirable messages, so thank you for that VERY MUCH. Hope you guys like this one CYA**

**-Iris Vhia**

**Chapter 11**

As soon as Valkyrie got out the door, she went in search for a weapon to kill Caelan with. God she absolutely _HATED_ him! She found a stick with a ribbon on, a lot like the one Skulduggery gave her as a present. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill out over her face just thinking about him._was_

Once she had the stick, she turned around ready to try a sneak attack on him, even if he _was_ a vampire with extremely good senses. Just as she turned around a pair of cold _hands_ rapped around her face, covering her eyes and mouth, making her drop her stick. Her instinct caught on, and started kicking and punching in everyday possible, as well as clawing at the hands to free her face of the coldness. It was starting to get hard to breathe, the hands were covering her way to air, and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get the hands off her face. She was really struggling now, when she heard a voice, as soft as velvet, say something.

"Shhh, Valkyrie." came the voice, she recognised is easily as Skulduggery's."You dont want to alert the _vampire_ in your _house_ now do we?"

_Wait_ thought Valkyrie _SKULDUGGERY? No it _can't_ be. He's dead, well deader than he was before anyway._ She instantly relaxed and he took his hands away from her. She looked everywhere, all around her until a voice from above said,"Up here."

She looked up and saw Skulduggery, hanging from a tree branch.

_How could this be?_ She thought to herself, before finally passing out from the shock, and loss of oxygen to her brain.

_No need to fear, Skulduggery Pleasant is here_ thought Skulduggery, as he caught Valkyrie and led her to his Bentley **Yes I learned ow to spell it properly thx to ****_all_**** the people who said I had it wrong (says sarcastically). **Once he had gotten her in the passenger seat, making her look as normal as possible, he drove her to the pier, where he was hiding in some rock cave or whatever.

After he had set Valkyrie down on the floor, putting his jacket on top of her, he went and sat down on his comfy armchair, that had somehow gotten there… and slept/meditated.

He came back to see Valkyrie 2 hours later, with a cup of water free from salt. He put it down next to her and walked away to the bentley.

20 minutes later, Valkyrie woke up with a sore back and thought of the previous events. _Skulduggery_ she thought _that couldn't have been him…. could it?_ She decided with her brain making fun of her. That's when she noticed her surroundings, and the glass of water next to her and started to dough her decision.

**Ok so hope you guys liked this chapter sorry it took soon long to update and thank you again to the people that were really supportive and have read this. Hope this still is an epic book, oh who am i kidding THIS IS AMAZING dont you guys agree? Oh who am I talking to? Do people even read the stuff in bold writing anymore? I DONT THINK SOOO! anyway for those people who are reading BYE BYE cya next chappy!**

**-Iris Vhia**

**p.s sorry its so short too.**


	12. Chapter whatever this is

**OMG I am sooo sorry that this took soo long to write this chapter, and I know this is going to sound possibly hurtful / mean but I kind of forgot i was writing 2 stories on fan even though my whole life is practically based around it. And i'm on it every day. What I'm saying is making my case any better is it? I should probe shut up now shouldn't i? Ok… GET READY FOR ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! =) lol kidding get ready for this new chapter**

**-Iris Vhia**

**Chapter (insert number here cause I totally forgot what chapter we are in)**

As soon as Valkyrie was feeling better, she ran straight back to the Sanctuary. _Wait no_. Something, or someone, in her head told her she shouldn't tell anyone she knew where Skulduggery was. She didn't know why, but it just didn't feel right. _"Just forget about him." _what the hell was that? Valkyrie thought.

The voice came again, but she could hear it better, as if it was coming closer. The creepy thing was no-one was anywhere near Valkyrie. In fact there was no-one in the Sanctuary at all. It was completely deserted._Where the hell is everyone?_

_"We're all here sweetie just look_" laughed the voice again.

This is WAY too creepy thought Valkyrie as she made her out of the Sanctuary. Just as she was about to enter the glorious safe out side, she hit like an invisible force, pushing her back a couple of steps.

_What the hell is happening?_

_"Why are you leaving? Don't you want to see your friends?" asked the voice._

"Argh! Leave me alone!" shouted Valkyrie.

_"No. hahahahahahahahahaha. Aww are you gonna cry? Come on cry I might even pity you if you do, just a little tear that's all it takes."_

"Never."

_'Well then, I just have to do what I gotta do." said the voice coming out from the shadows with a knife in her hand an energy ball in the other._

Before Valkyrie knew what was happening, she was falling paralysed. She couldn't move. She couldn't talk. She couldn't blink. The only thing she do what breathe, and that was taking up all her energy and hurting her more than anything.

Just then Skulduggery burst through the door with everyone else…

**Ok so yeah I'm getting pretty sucky with this, sorry if it's boring you I just don't have much ideas anymore and so sorry for making you wait so long I hope you still keep reading, cause i'm hoping once I go on my holiday I'll have tonnes of inspiration like how I always so =) can't wait for more wait i'm writing the chapters whoops just ignore me now…?lol cya hope you like thx for reading. And sorry for taking so long, wouldn't lemme post new chapter then I just lost 5 chapters which I can't even remember what it was about…?so yeah…**

**-Iris Vhia sorry for it being soo hilariously short too**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry. Really I am. To whoever even reads this like a year later. I couldn't think of anything to write and I hate how people just don't finish writing what they started so after finally remembering how to login and use everything again I am going to try my hardest to update as much as possible. I would also really like to start getting into writing other fanfictions as well. I am terribly sorry for the ginormous amount of time before I ever uploaded this. To be completely honest I almost forgot I even wrote any of this, but I will try my hardest to update.**

**-Iris Vhia**


End file.
